


Hunted Down

by 221B_ImpalandMurder



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cursed John, Detective!Sherlock, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hunter!John, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_ImpalandMurder/pseuds/221B_ImpalandMurder
Summary: John doesn't know yet, but he will be grateful for meeting Sherlock Holmes, extremely grateful.But now he's wondering if he can come back to civilian life as if nothing happened?Can he hide his past from Sherlock? Can he even hide from his past?He's painfully aware that the hunter can be hunted down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's the first fic I post, I kind of know where I'm going with this story but I'm not sure about how I'm going to do it, so we'll see..  
> (60% is already written though)  
> No Beta-ed, nor bit picked and I'm French so sorry for the mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading, hope it will distract you after The Trailer™  
> Pls leave a comment

Winter was early this year, many of John’s traps were empty and his limp was more painful than ever. He was checking his traps when he heard someone grumbling.

Nobody went there, the part of the forest where he lived was said to be cursed. A good place for him to live in.

Following the noise he entered a meadow. A tall dark-haired man was sitting on a rock, talking to himself. They stared at each other for a long time, the man was taller than him, wearing a big coat, his scarf covered a good part of his face, gloves made of good leather, unfortunately his shoes were made for the city and he was nursing his left calf. He finally met the man eyes, finding himself the subject of a hard stare. It’s been a long time since he last felt self-conscious. He must look awful judging by the face of the stranger. The bear-like look, animal fur and knife-cut hair, mustn’t be in vogue this year.  
The man didn’t look afraid, just puzzled. John turned around:

« Come along if you’re lost, I’ll lead you to the closest city» his voice was hoarse.  
Obviously, there’s nobody to talk with in the middle of the forest.

 The man came, he seemed to have a hard time walking but didn’t ask for help. John didn’t mind, everybody has his way of showing off pride.

« The name’s Sherlock Holmes. How do you even know where we’re going? » asked a deep baritone

« London is down south and it’s the end of the day so we just have to walk to the left of the sun ». The man, Sherlock, looked at the sky and frowned. « My name’s John, John Watson » he had to talk slowly and low otherwise his voice wouldn’t keep up.

« How can you see the sun? The sky’s clouded, snow’s falling. »

« You don’t have to see it, you can feel it. If you focus, it’s slightly warmer. » he closed his eyes and raised his left hand as if looking for something. « Right there, there’s a ray. »

Sherlock took off his glove and placed his hand next to John’s, after few moments of silence and his frown disappeared. « I thought it was rubbish but it’s true, I can feel it too. »

John smirked « The fact that you got lost should indicate you that you don’t know everything. »

He thought he talked too low for the tall man to hear but few emotions crossed Sherlock‘s face surprise, shock, disdain maybe fondness but he mostly looked tired and John wasn’t even sure if he interpreted these emotions right. But the man settled for what John could only describe as « sulking » as he walked past him, grumbling something about how could some kind of caveman teach him things.

 And for the first time in years, John felt the need to laugh.


End file.
